I Heart You
by HulkJr
Summary: Bahaya! Sakura tertularkan suatu penyakit dari Hinata! Dia terkena virus fan-girling. Mereka sedang kegandrungan boyband anyar yang sedang heboh di dunia per-shinobi-an.. SM*SH! XD


Fandom : Naruto

Genre : I don't know genre naon, garing gajebo aja deh.. haha..

Timeline : Shippuuden

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto punya

I HEART YOU

Hari ini udara tampak cerah sekali. Sehingga tak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk tetap berdiam diri di rumah. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke air terjun di dekat Konohagakure untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Bagaimana tidak bosan, Naruto, Sai, dan kawan-kawannya yang lain pergi menjalankan misi rahasia yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sama. Bahkan dari bocoran yang Sakura dengar sih, beberapa shinobi Sunagakure juga ikut berkoalisi untuk membantu misi tersebut. Tapi kenapa hanya para cowokn saja ya yang dipanggil? Padahal kan Sakura bisa saja membantu dengan tinju dahsyatnya dan kemampuan medisnya yang handal. Yah, tak apalah.. pikir Sakura. Yang penting mereka semua bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Tak terasa, karena lamunannya tadi kakinya sudah sampai setengah jalan ke air terjun yang terkenal sebagai tempat pertarungan Hokage Pertama dan Madara Uchiha itu. Mata Sakura melihat sekeliling, rupanya banyak orang yang lalu lalang di jalan itu juga. Mungkin banyak yang sepikiran dengan Sakura, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan cuaca yang cerah dengan pergi berekreasi.

Seorang remaja putri berpapasan dengan Sakura, dari bibirnya terdengar senandung lagu yang cukup familiar di telinga Sakura. Tapi entah lagu apa. Beberapa langkah ke depan, Sakura berpapasan lagi dengan remaja lainnya, dia menyenandungkan lagu yang sama juga dengan gadis sebelumnya! Dan berpapasan lagi, lagu itu lagi yang dia dengar. Sakura menjadi lebih penasaran, lagu apakah yang ia dengar itu?

"Hei, Sakura!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Oh, halo, Hinata!" jawab Sakura. "Mau ke air terjun juga?"

"I-iya, mumpung sedang bebas tugas, dan kebetulan cuacanya pun sangat menggoda!"

Sakura mengangguk. "He-eh. Baguslah, aku jadi punya teman. Soalnya dari tadi bosan sih, temen-temen yang lain pada ga ada. Yuk, ah berangkat!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, sambil menebak-nebak misi apa yang sedang dijalankan oleh Naruto dkk. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Duduk di situ, yuk!" ajak sakura sambil menunjuk ke batu besar di tepian aliran air. Namun, Hinata tetap bergeming, wajahnya nampak serius dan terlihat sedikit merona merah. "Hei, Hinata, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Hinata tetap mematung, sambil menunduk, bibirnya bergerak dan mengeluarkan suatu senandung. "_You know me so weeelll.. Girl, I need you.. Girl, I heart you..! Kyaaa. Sangat unyu!_"

"Hi-Hinata?" Sakura bingung, tangannya dia jentikkan beberapa kali di depan wajah Hinata agar temannya itu tersadar.

Wajah Hinata terangkat dan langsung memerah setelah tersadar kalau Sakura sudah memerhatikannya dari tadi. "Ma-maaf, Sakura.. Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu di radio, dan kebetulan lagu yang diputar itu sangat kusukai.." kata Hinata masih malu-malu, tangannya menunjuk ke telinga kanannya yang terpasang sebuah headset.

"Owh, yeah, tak apa. Memangnya itu lagu apa sih? Soalnya sepanjang jalan tadi, setiap berpapasan dengan orang, pasti mereka menyenandungkan lagu itu," tanya Sakura, sambil mengajak Hinata ke batu besar yang ditunjuknya tadi, "Aku sendiri seperti familiar dengan lagu itu, tapi tak tahu siapa penyanyi aslinya!"

"Apa? Sakura beneran tidak tahu siapa penyanyinya?" pekik Hinata, seraya duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Mereka itu grup boyband SM*SH yang sedang top baru-baru ini!"

"Semes?"

"Sm*sh, Sakura.. S-M-*-S-H!" ujar Hinata, mengeja per huruf dari nama boyband favoritnya itu. "Singkatan dari: Seven Male and Shinobi Heroes! Unyu kan?"

"Hah?" Sakura masih belum mengerti mengapa Hinata sampai tergila-gila dengan boyband itu.

"Ini dengar lagunya, kebetulan di stasiun radio lain sedang diputar lagi!" Hinata tanpa ba-bi-bu memasangkan headset sebelah kirinya di telinga Sakura.

'_Mengapa hatiku cenat-cenut saat ku lihat kamu.._

…_.._

_You know me so weelll.. Girl, I need you.. Girl, I heart you.._'

"KYAAAAA…!"

"Tuh kan Sakura juga ampe histeris saking sukanya!"

"Bukan Hinata, aku menjerit karena kakiku dicapit kepiting, hiks.."

"Yee, kirain suka juga.."

"Tapi emang enak kok lagunya, suaranya seperti kenal. Jadi pengen lihat penyanyinya juga. Hinata pernah lihat?"

"Ngg, belum pernah sih. Habisnya, tipi di rumah lagi diserpis, mungkin rusak gara-gara nonton sinetron kelamaan kayaknya..! Lagi suka sinetron yang ada di tv burung biru sih!"

"Hiiy, aku sih gak suka nonton sinetron-sinetron. Palingan juga nonton ftv, apalagi yang diperankan oleh.. bla.. bla.. bla.."

Dan obrolan pun terus berlanjut dengan every-fan-girling-things yang sedang disukai oleh mereka berdua.

Kriing.. Kriiing..

Telepon di rumah Sakura berbunyi beberapa kali. Sakura yang berusaha untuk tak menggubris bunyi itu pun tak bisa menahan lagi. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan sedikit berdumel, _Huh, siapa sih yang menelepon malam-malam begini? Kagak tahu apa sekarang waktunya istirahat!_

Trek.. Telepon diangkat. Suara malu-malu dan gugup terdengar dari gagangnya.

"Ha-halo, bisa bicara dengan Sakura?"

"Hinata?" tebak Sakura.

"Iya, Sakura, maaf ya mengganggu meneleponmu malam-malam. Aku mau memberitahu berita penting sih.."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Hinata.." jawab Sakura, kejengkelannya sedikit mereda. "Memangnya ada berita penting apa?"

"Hmm, anuu.. Tak begitu penting juga sih.." Hinata diam sejenak. "A-aku cuma ingin memberitahu bahwa hari Minggu besok, grup Sm*sh akan mengadakan konser di KCC (Konohagakure Confention Center) lho!"

"APA? BENERAN? Kyaa, pokoknya kita harus nonton ya, Hinata! WAJIB!" Sakura beneran histeris.

"Hu uh!"

"Ok, kalau begitu besok kita beli tiketnya! Kyaa, tak sabar ingin lihat wajah mereka, pasti keren-keren!"

"Huhu, aku juga tak sabar nih. Ya sudah, sampai ketemu besok ya!"

Trek. Sakura menyimpan gagang telepon kembali di tempatnya. Mukanya menghadap ke atas sambil mengkhayalkan penampakan boyband pujaan yang ditularkan oleh Hinata itu.

Pasti. Mereka. Sangat. Keren.

Hari Minggu telah tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah berdandan rapi. Dirinya akan pergi ke konser Sm*sh yang akan diadakan di desa tercintanya itu. Hatinya sungguh tak sabar ingin melihat penampakan dari sang idola. Jantungnya pun tak hentinya berdebar-debar saking tegangnya menunggu. Tak lama, Hinata datang ke tempat Sakura. Mereka memang janjian untuk pergi bersama ke KCC yang dijadikan sebagai tempat konsernya.

Sekitar pukul sepuluh, Sakura dan Hinata tiba di tempat konser. Di sana, beratus-ratus orang sudah berkumpul berdesakkan, padahal konser baru akan dimulai pukul 1 siang. Dan sepenglihatan Sakura, kesemua penonton yang adalah adalah remaja putri! Se-terkenal itukah boyband ini? Yang pasti, hal ini semakin meyakinkan Sakura bahwa para anggota Sm*sh pasti keren-keren.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, seorang presenter pun terlihat sudah memasuki panggung dan mulai menyapa semua penonton yang ada.

"Sudah siap untuk menyaksikan penampilan boyband favorit kalian ini?" tanya sang presenter. "Ok, kalau begitu.. Silakan sambut.. SM*SH!"

Sakura menahan napas, saat kepulan asap tebal keluar dari panggung, memunculkan tujuh sosok penyanyi yang merupakan anggota boyband itu. Namun, betapa kagetnya Sakura saat asap sudah benar-benar menghilang dari panggung, karena ternyata anggota Sm*sh adalah.. Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, dan bahkan GAARA!

Crooot.. Tiba-tiba hidung Sakura mimisan. Dalam kepalanya sedang memikirkan hal ini:

'Kiba begitu liar sekali ketika menari,

Sai masih kaku tapi tarian pusarnya sangat seksi,

Shikamaru tampak berbeda dengan rambut a la korea,

Neji walaupun tanpa ekspresi tetapi terlihat begitu menikmati,

Shino paling cool! Pakaian serba tertutup tak mengurangi kelincahannya,

Naruto sih paling urakan, tapi tanpanya semangat boyband ini pasti pudar,

Dan.. GAARA! (Croot, hidung Sakura bocor lagi!)

Gaara sangat-sangat OUTSTANDING!'

Yah, asal tahu saja. Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura memang diam-diam menyukai Gaara. Apalagi jika dia melihat Gaara sekarang ini. Bahkan Sakura pun semakin kagum melihat Gaara yang mengubah kata di dahinya yang tadinya tertulis 'Cinta' menjadi 'Heart You!' sungguh keren! Dan, yeah, untunglah Sakura hanya mimisan saja, lihat saja tuh si Hinata yang malah pingsan! Apalagi sebabnya kalau bukan karena melihat Naruto!

Huh, jadi ini ya misi yang Tsunade-sama berikan kepada mereka. Pantas saja, waktu kutanyakan kepadanya, beliau berkata bahwa misi ini adalah misi sulit tingkat-S dengan bayaran termahal. Katanya sih uangnya lumayan untuk menambal defisit keuangan Konohagakure yang sedang sepi orderan. Dan pantas saja yang dipanggil hanya laki-laki saja. Jelaslah sekarang tujuannya untuk apa.

Tapi untunglah, berkat Tsunade-sama, Sakura bisa melihat Gaara, cowok taksirannya, beraksi di panggung. Melenggak-lenggokkan pantatnya yang seksi. Menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya yang semampai dengan stylish. Pokoknya semua hal yang membuat jantung Sakura semakin berdebar tak menentu. Hah, tapi Sakura kembali gelisah.. Bakal makin susah juga dong untuk mendapatkannya, saingan makin banyak, pikirnya. Namun, bukan Sakura namanya jika mudah menyerah.. Dia pun mengumpulkan tenaganya dan berteriak..

"GAAARAAAA, I HEART YOU TOOOOO! GAARAAA!"

Gaara mendelik mendengar teriakan keras itu, memandang Sakura sekilas dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"KYAAA! GAARAAA!"

Glepek.. Sakura ikut pingsan dengan mengenaskan.

TAMAT dengan GAJEBO

NB: Haduh, gara-gara tadi ngeledekin Sm*sh ama temen, malah jadi kepikiran buat bikin fic khusus para fangirling ini. Wakaka.. Gelo ah nu ngefans ka Sm*sh.. *kaboer dari fans Sm*sh*

Btw, lirik lagunya dicomot dikit yak Sm*sh-er? Heuheu..


End file.
